Pokegirl Slumber Party!
by tigerlilylake
Summary: this is a fanfic about Dawn planning here her birthday Party! She invites Misty, May, Iris and Serena to the party!
1. Chapter 1

The slumber party!

Dawn woke up after a restless night. The only reason she woke up was because glameow had scratched her.

"Oww hey Glameow what was that for!?" Shouted and agitated Dawn. "Purrrr... Meow" purred glameow all she wanted was for Dawn to get out of bed so she could sleep on Dawn's bed... Also the alarm clock was very Very VERY annoying.

Dawn ran into her bathroom to clean the cuts Glameow had left, lucky they weren't very deep. Dawn searched through her medicine cabinet to find a small box of plasters.

The box was very light, when Dawn shock out the contents from the box onto her hand all that remained was a ripped instruction manual "thank Glameow for ripping that up! But how did Glameow get up there!?" Thought Dawn.

Then she looked at the other items in her hand. Two plasters a Skitty plaster that had a bent ear and an eevee plaster who had also been victim of Glameow's claws. "Skitty must have gotten lucky" dawn applied the skitty plaster to her cut.

Dawn started to think about May, the lovely girl from hoenn who was also a coridenater! She owned a mischievous Skitty and a stunning Glaceon! Dawn kept thinking about her friend as she brushed her teeth.

Dawn thought about all her friends Misty, May, Iris and Serena the most! Maybe they could come over sometime! She washed her face with a warm soapy glove.

Dawns mother stomped up the stairs and yelled "honey are you up yet?" Dawn replied " yes I'm up mom" hastily as she remembered the time her mother had came in as she was changing...

The young girl removed her pyjamas and underwear and through them into her laundry basket. She picked up her ipod and turned on some music. Dawn turned on the hot water and hopped into the shower. Dawn started to dance to the catchy song she was playing.

Her long blue hair was now wet so the girl poured far to much shampoo and conditioner on her wet hair. Dawn scrubbed the liquid on her hair, she began to massage her scalp with her fingers.

The girl childishly played with the bubbles and made herself a bubble beard! The next song her playlist was her favourite song, the second the music started dawn grabbed her shampoo bottle and sang along with the song!

" I want to be the very best like no one ever was" dawn sang pretty well  
" to catch them is my real test to train them is my cause!" She tapped her feet to the music  
" pokemon gotta catch'em al-" Dawn boomed until her mother interrupted " it's you and me I know it's my destiny" her mother joked " I thought you didn't sing in the shower!" Dawns mother laughed " I.. No I wasn't singing it was the.. The... My phone that's all" Dawn panicked and forgot that her phone was charging downstairs. "Sure it was the phone, anyway I washed your clothes I'll put the basket in front of your door" Dawn heard a thud from the basket hitting the ground.

"Thanks mom" Dawn was to embarrassed to sing more so she quickly finished her shower.

When Dawn had finished washing herself she grabbed a towel and dried her wet body. When the girl was dry she grabbed her fluffy bathrobe and put it on.

Dawn returned to her room and opened her wonderful makeup cupboard! It was full of nail polish, blush, lipstick and gloss, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, foundations and lotions, hair bobbins, band and clips!

Finally there it was! Her hairdryer! She unwounded the plug cord from the dryer itself. Next she prowled the room for a free plug hole.

Haha! There was one right beside her bookshelf! She inserted the plug into the plug hole and started drying her hair.

"Meow.. Meeeooow... MEEEOOOWW!* hiss*" Glameow hated the hairdryer the vacuum cleaner the washing and the cloth dryer! Glameow ran to the door and scarped it still Meowing and Hissing VERY loudly.

Dawn was finished "finally" thought Glameow, the cat return to her spot on the bed.

Now this was Dawns favourite part the clothes! Dawn ran to her dresser and put on her underwear and bra.

Dawn was going to the mall today so that something. Dawn spotted a lovely short sleeve purple t-shirt that May had given her! She slipped into the t-shirt.

Dawn remembered that Misty had given her some jean shorts "that would go great with this t-shirt!" Dawn tried the outfit on and it looked great!

Dawn snatched some purple sandals from her shoe stash and put them on.  
Dawn looked at herself in the mirror " I look a little bland" Dawn thought to herself, so she once again opened her awesome make-up cupboard!

Dawn found a blue pearl bracelet! She put it on her left wrist. She looked for necklace,but she found a sparkly purple belt! Prefect!

*thump* something fell out of the cupboard. Dawn went to pick it up but Glameow got there first and beads went scattering " Glameow! Look what you did!" Dawn was very angry.

Glameow ran to the safety of the underneath of Dawn's bed and hide. Dawn sighed " are you at least going to help me pick the beads up?" Asked Dawn as she began to pick up the beads and put them in a bin.

With Glameow not helping at all it took Dawn a while but it got done. Now back to looking for a necklace!

Dawn found a necklace! It was a loose dark purple necklace! She looked great!

Hair time! Dawn brushed her hair, picked up a blue pearl bobbin and a two purple clips to keep the look to get her. Now she was finally ready! Go timing too she was getting very hungry.

**This was a test to see if you guys like my new writing style, tell me what you think in a review! I will be getting back to my other fanfic soon but I've been sick for a while and I've had some test but I will get the fanfic back on track real soon!**  
**This is Lily signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokegirl Slumber Party!

Chapter 2 Bad Luck

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I've taken so long to upload a new chapter ): I've had loads of test so I spend all my free time studying. Pokemon battle Arena will be uploading at about the same time as this. So you guys liked this so I'll keep making Chapters of this! Yeah (:**

Dawn ran down the stairs, she smelt pancakes! Her Mom's pancakes were the best! As Dawn tried to decide what topping she would have the young girl wasn't careful so she fell...flat on her face...

She rolled down the stairs until *thud* "piplup pippppp" shouted an angry pokemon. Piplup was so angry he used drill peck on Dawn... "owwww owwww ahh" shouted the blunette girl which made him stop.

"Owwww Piplup what was that for!?" asked the angry girl "Piplup... pip" apologised the cute penguin. " Oh... I can't say no to you I forgive you" replied Dawn.

"What was that sound, Honey are you ok?" Dawns mother was a bit worried "I'm ok Mom you don't have to worry about me" Dawn told her mother getting back up and heading towards the kitchen.

As Dawn entered the kitchen she smelt the lovely strong smell of PANCAKES! She ran towards her Mom and examined the topping choices.

Lemon, sugar, nutella, jam, butter, honey and maple syrup. It was a hard choice... But in the end she chose Maple syrup! "mornin' Mom" Dawn was still eyeing the pancakes. "Hello sweetie want a-" " Yes please" The hungry girl interrupted her mother and grabbed a plate and the maple bottle.

Her mother rolled her eyes and slipped a pancake onto her empty plate. Dawn poured a mountain of maple syrup on her pancake which was now drowning in maple syrup...

While Dawn ate her maple syrup with a pancake on top... then her Mom Said "Dawn it's your birthday in a week, would you like to have a party?"

Had the Blunette forgot about her birthday? But how could she forget about her birthday? "I would like a party, how about a slumber party?" Dawn asked hopefully. Her big haired mom shrugged "I suppose so, who do you want to invite? Oh no boys OK"

Dawn Rolled her eyes "Ok, I want to invite May and Iris..." the girl was in deep thought then she remembered her good friends "Misty and Serena" She finished.

Her mother thought for a moment and then replied "that's fine as long as you know their phone numbers" Dawn did a quick victory dance and the sat down again.

After Dawn had finished her pancakes her mom had told her to put away her clothes from the basket and to let out her pokemon. The pretty girl ran up the stairs and started to put away the clothes from the basket.

"Wait something's wrong... Glameow isn't on my bed... where could she be?" Dawn though to herself. She opened the closet and then BAM!

It was Glameow... she was sleeping on Dawns clothes... until Dawn interrupted her... Oh boy was she mad. Glameow had used her tackle attack at full power... Poor Dawn.

Dawn was knocked out... She could hear or see anything... It was terrifying...

Suddenly she heard a faint voice "Piplup... pip PIPLUP" he shouted. She was waking up! The girl was still blacked out but she felt a scratchy tongue against her check " Meow... Meeeeoooow... MEOW... MEEEEEOOOOOW" she heard.

Her eyes opened! Piplup and Glameow were right beside her! Piplup was balling while Glameow had a tear in her eye. Dawn got up and hugged Glameow and Piplup and comforted them.

After a while Glameow left the room and ran down the stairs and tried to get Dawns moms attention. Back in Dawns room Piplup was still upset Dawn held him tightly. "It's ok Piplup I'm ok now" she told him kindly.

Dawn mother finally found the ice pack and then she ran up the stairs as fast as a purrlion. The second Dawn's mother arrived she ran to her and carried to her bed " I'm ok mom" the blunette said faintly " I know, but just rest a bit, Please for me" her mother was extremely worried.

Dawn fell asleep quickly, the girl's mother let out all her Pokemon. All the pokemon climbed on to her bed expect from Mamoswine who would have crushed the bed. Even Glameow who felt very bad climbed on.

Mamoswine slept by her bed. Today she just had bad luck.

**Although she was fine this shows us how much Dawn's pokemon care about her! This was just kind of sad, but don't worry Dawn will be just fine! I will be trying to do one chapter of each fanfic I have so PBA (pokemon battle Arena) on tomarrow... hopefully. Please READ & REVEIW and tell me what you want for Christmas! This is Lily signing out! Keep on readin' **


	3. Sorry

Hey you guys merry Christmas!  
I have some bad news... This channel will be inactive for a while... My laptop broke so I have to write the stories on my phone ( which will take much longer ):) also the writing wont be well put together.

I am writing this on my phone ( that's why it looks so bad ) I'm SO SORRY  
But this is lily signing out


End file.
